The present invention relates to television, and more particularly to an image dividing system thereof which transmits and receives an image by dividing the same into a plurality of substantially plane parts.
With the recent spread of television receivers having large-sized viewing screen, there have been arising problems of increase in the power consumption and deterioration in the quality of picture. A larger picture tube naturally increases the power required for obtaining a distinct picture, and it further tends to bring about another disadvantage of blur on the viewing screen, especially at the two sides thereof.